


It's Going to be Okay

by MaxValentine



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxValentine/pseuds/MaxValentine
Summary: Kara comforts Alex after she finds out that Maggie doesn't like her back and it turns for the better.





	It's Going to be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Writing prompt from tumblr - Kara comforting Alex and have it turn romantic. 
> 
> Enjoy!! : )

Kara knocked on the door, and knocked, and knocked again. No answer. She knocked one last time. Nothing, nothing at all.

"Alex!! Come on! Let me in!" Kara yelled out. No answer came.

Kara gave up on privacy and being nice, she used her x-ray vision to look through the door. She saw Alex sitting on the couch silently crying while holding a glass in one hand, which Kara knew had some type of alcohol in it.

"Oh Alex..." She whispered.

She walked away from the door and flew to where she could land on Alex's balcony. The door was unlocked, it always is for her. She opened it quietly and stepped in, she walked over to Alex to where she's standing right behind the couch. She floats up and over the couch and sits right next to the agent. 

Alex looks over at her and starts crying even more, Kara immediately moves to hug her. Alex sobs into her foster sister's neck and clings to her, making sure no one will ever take her away. 

"Shhh, it's going to be okay. It's going to be okay." Kara whispers in Alex's ear.

A few minutes later, Alex had mostly calmed down and is now just sniffling every few seconds. Alex pulled back and wiped away the dried up tears, she leaned forward and grabbed the glass of alcohol. She brought it up to take a gulp of it but a hand stops her. She looks to her left and stares at the superhero, begging with her eyes to let go and let her have a sip.

Kara shakes her head, "No..." She takes the glass and puts it where Alex can't reach.

They sit in silence, with Alex staring at the glass and a few times glancing at Kara, and Kara staring at Alex waiting for her to talk. The kryptonian softly moves her hand on top of Alex's hand that's on her leg. Alex's head whips around to stare at the hand on hers, she swallows loudly and keeps looking at the hand. 

"Sh-she...doesn't li-like me back..." Alex stutters.

Kara grabs her chin with her free hand and lifts her head to look in her beautiful brown sparkling eyes. "She's not worth it if she doesn't like YOU, your the most amazing person I've met. And maybe...if you just look in front of you...You'll find someone who does like you back."

Alex's face morphs into confusion and she glances into clear blue eyes. She starts to get what Kara meant but she thinks there's no way Kara feels that way. Honestly, she's been in love with the hero since she saw her outside her window looking up at her in curiousness.

She wants to know so she leans forward very slowly and her eyes glance back and forth to Kara's lips and then to her eyes. Kara sees what's happening, but really can't believe it, she lick's her lips and leans forward too. They both close their eyes when their lips start to touch.

They kiss for what seems like forever but feels too soon to stop. They never want to stop, but once Alex starts to need air she pulls away. They are both breathing heavily and are staring into each other's eyes. Kara's the first to break out of the moment.

"Wow.." Kara breaths out.

"...I know." Alex whispers.

"What do we do now..?" Kara asks.

Alex smiles, "I ask you out."

Kara smiles her big bright smile that everyone loves. "Yes. Yes!"

"I didn't ask it yet!" Alex laughs.

"Oh.." Kara covers her mouth and waits.

Alex chuckles and asks, "Will you go out with me Kara Zor-El?"

"Eeeeeee yes!!! Yes!!! YES!" Kara screams in joy and tackles Alex into a hug.

Alex laughs and hugs her alien back. Hugs her girlfriend back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hoped you enjoyed! My tumblr is rjalex05 if you want to check it out, it's mostly Kalex with some other gay fandoms mixed in.


End file.
